


Riding Shotgun With Santa

by Ink_Gypsy



Series: Lucky Clover Diner Universe [32]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF (AU)
Genre: M/M, Sean Astin/Elijah Wood - Freeform, au fics, christmas fics, lucky clover diner universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 07:01:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17157425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy
Summary: When Sean takes Elijah on a tour of his old neighborhood on Christmas Day to see the holiday decorations, Elijah’s enthusiasm about one particular display almost gets him into trouble.





	Riding Shotgun With Santa

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to my story, [The Old and the New](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13223142), and takes place the next day.

[](https://imgur.com/EH8IWMF)

This Christmas Eve with Elijah had been so special, making Sean happier than he’d been in a long time. Taking the family Christmas ornaments out of storage, and presenting Elijah with the personalized ones he’d had made for him was like reliving the wonderful holidays from his youth.

They stayed in on Christmas Day, enjoying having the day off to do nothing but relax and take pleasure in each other. After their Christmas dinner, Sean told Elijah, “I used to love walking around the neighborhood during Christmas week so I could see what kinds of decorations people put up.”

Elijah was sitting on the floor, dangling a feather on a stick for Cocoa, who had recovered from her catnip coma and was jumping around madly, trying to catch it. “Did people put up a lot of decorations back then?” he asked, looking up.

Sean cringed inwardly at Elijah’s use of the words _back then_. He was older than Elijah, but _back then_ made it sound as if he’d grown up during the Jurassic period. He knew he was being overly sensitive, and knowing Elijah hadn’t meant to hurt his feelings, Sean let the remark pass without comment.

“Some people did,” Sean remembered, “others didn’t, whether because of religious beliefs or just lack of Christmas spirit. Mostly people strung lights, but others went all out with figurines in the yard as well. I haven’t taken a walk to see people’s decorations in a long time, and I’d love to see how much things have changed.”

“Then we should go and see,” Elijah agreed, getting up. “Decorations have gotten really wild in the last couple of years. Have you seen those large, blow-up balloon figures people have staked out in their yards? Most of them light up. and some even move.”

Sean shook his head. “Can’t say I’ve seen any of those, but that’s the kind of changes I’m talking about. I’d love to see how the neighborhood’s decorating style has evolved since I was a kid.”

Elijah looked out the window, delighted to see that it was snowing. “Why don’t we go now?” he suggested.

“Now?” Sean asked, not having expected such an immediate response.

“Sure. Everybody’s Christmas lights are on and it’s snowing, which makes everything look more Christmassy. So why wait?”

Elijah’s enthusiasm was contagious, causing Sean to break into a grin. “Okay, I’m in.”

Bundled up against the cold, they walked through what had been Sean’s old neighborhood, which had expanded its decorating style quite a bit from what he remembered. There were still plenty of light on houses and porch rails, but also on trees, bushes and any other foliage in the decorator’s yard.

The balloons Elijah had raved about were in abundance, which amazed Sean since Elijah said he’d seen them advertised online, and each one cost $100 or more. “Check that out, Sean,” Elijah said, pointing across the street where a huge balloon featuring Luke Skywalker’s two favorite droids stood on a platform that read _Droid To The World_. “Isn’t it cool?”

“Call me old-fashioned,” Sean replied, “but even if they are wearing Santa hats and strings of colored lights, C3PO and R2D2 don’t fill me with Christmas spirit.”

They walked on, admiring the combination of Christian and secular decorations people had put up, but stopped short when they came to a house where a life-size Santa’s sleigh stood in the yard, complete with eight reindeer figurines and a figure of Santa sitting on the seat, reins in his hands, as if he was ready to give them the command to take flight..

“That’s fucking awesome!” Elijah exclaimed. “Do you know who lives here?”

“That’s the Cassidy house,” Sean told him, “at least it used to be. I went to school with their oldest daughter.”

“Do you think they’d mind if I sat in their sleigh?”

“Even if the Cassidy’s still live here, I don’t think it’s a good idea to—“

But Elijah’s youthful exuberance already had him moving across the snow-covered lawn to the sleigh. He climbed in beside the figure of Santa and in his zeal declared, “I’m riding shotgun with Santa!”

Flood lights came on, illuminating the house as well as the front yard. The front door opened and a man stood in the doorway. “What’s going on out there?” he demanded in a raised voice.

“Mr. Cassidy?” Sean tried, hoping his old neighbor still lived there.

At the sound of his name, the man’s voice lost some of its roughness. “Who is that?” he asked.

“It’s Sean Astin,” Sean explained, moving into the light. “John and Anna’s son, from the Lucky Clover Diner? I went to school with Brigit?”

“Sean Astin?” Cassidy considered. “Yes, I remember you, but who’s that in my sleigh?”

Elijah quickly climbed out of the sleigh and moved closer to Sean so Cassidy could see him more clearly. “This is my friend Elijah,” Sean explained. “He loved your sleigh, and couldn’t resist seeing how it felt to sit in it. I swear he didn’t mean any harm.”

“It was a dumb thing to do, Mr. Cassidy,” Elijah offered. “I’m really sorry.”

“If there’s any damage,” Sean added, “I’ll be happy to pay for it.”

Satisfied that Sean and his companion weren’t up to no good, Cassidy relaxed. “I thought you might be an intruder,” he said. “I was ready to call the police.” Since he held a baseball bat, it was obvious he’d planned to do much more if he hadn’t liked the response he got to his questions. “I doubt there’s any damage. I just didn’t expect to have anyone climbing into my Christmas display.”

“I’m sorry that we disturbed you, Mr. Cassidy,” Sean apologized. “Thanks for your understanding. Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas to you, Sean, and give my best to your folks.”

“I will, Sir, and please give mine to your family.” Cassidy went back inside, and as soon as Sean and Elijah moved back to the street, the flood lights went out. Hands trembling, Sean grasped Elijah’s shoulders tightly. “What were you thinking?” he asked in a choked voice.

So shocked by what he took for anger radiating through Sean, Elijah would have stepped back from him if Sean hadn’t been holding him in place. Sean had never been angry with him before. Hell, he couldn’t remember ever seeing Sean get really angry with anyone. Confused by the sudden change in the gentle man he knew and loved, Elijah had to ask, “Why are you making such a big deal out of this? Nothing bad happened.”

“Because it is a big deal,” Sean told him. The tension in his body was ebbing, but the frustration he felt still remained. “And something very bad _could_ have happened. Did you see the baseball bat Cassidy was holding when he came to the door?”

“Yeah, but—“

“But nothing,” Sean cut him off. “The world has changed, Elijah. People have become more fearful since 9/11. Cassidy said he thought you were an intruder. What if he’d come to the door carrying a gun instead of a bat? He could have shot you!”

That possibility hadn’t crossed Elijah’s mind, and thinking about it now made him feel sick to his stomach. “I guess I didn’t think about anything but how cool it would be to sit in the sleigh,” he said contritely. “I’m really sorry, Sean.”

Sean pulled Elijah against him and held him in a tight embrace. Calmer now, he tried to explain. “I’m sorry I came on so strong. I know that I over-reacted, but if something had happened to you, Elijah, I don’t know what I’d do.”

“But nothing _did_ happen to me,” Elijah reminded Sean, his voice thick with emotion. “I’m just fine.” He was truly sorry that he’d caused Sean to worry, and after Sean let go of him, felt he had to say something more to help make things right again. “I’m sorry I acted like such an asshole,” he said sincerely, “and I promise never to do anything that stupid again.” Now that Sean seemed more like himself again, Elijah couldn’t help adding with a grin, “Too bad you didn’t get a picture of me riding shotgun in Santa’s sleigh. I bet I looked pretty badass.”

Sean had to laugh. With the potential danger over and no real harm done, he could now see the humor in the situation. “I think we’ve had enough excitement for one night,” he said. “What do you say we go home?”

“Already?” Elijah protested. “I thought you wanted to see all your old neighbors’ decorations.”

Sean raised an eyebrow. “That was before you almost got us arrested.”

Elijah looked sheepish. “Good point.” He slipped his hand into Sean’s and asked, “Are you still mad at me?”

Sean answered by placing his lips on Elijah’s in a gentle kiss. “I wasn’t mad at you, Elijah, not really. I was afraid for you, and for me, when I thought I might lose you.” He squeezed Elijah’s hand. “I’m better now.”

And to show how much better, Sean raised his voice in song, a rousing rendition of _Rockin’ Around The Christmas Tree_. Elijah joined in and they started for home, singing as they walked, their combined voices ringing out strong and true in the crisp December night.

[ ](https://imgur.com/Hmpj19O)


End file.
